


You make my heart feel like it's summer, when the rain is pouring down

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Nogitsune
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando bajo el rostro y abrió los ojos se encontró con un Stiles empapado, con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa trémula en sus labios rojos de forma curiosa. Él también sonrió mientras volvía acercarse al humano que lo alcanzo a medio camino para fundirse en un efusivo abrazo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make my heart feel like it's summer, when the rain is pouring down

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, estaba viendo una imagen y de repente se me ocurrió esto, al principio quería que fuera algo pequeñito, no se como termino siendo algo largo, pero espero les guste y pues de paso para sacar lo que sentí que debía pasar después del Nogitsune ya que hace poco me volví a ver la 3B con mi hermano, y aquí mi pequeña imaginación fantaseo con algo parecido a esto :D
> 
> Espero les guste y aquí les dejo la imagen por si quieren verla  
> 

Era la quinta vez que pasaba, no sabía el por qué, solo que las ganas inmensas de estar ahí cada vez eran más fuertes.

Así que de nuevo estaba parado frente al paisaje de un Beacon Hills dando bienvenida al amanecer.

Primero era el azul marino de la noche aclarándose conforme los minutos pasaban, las estrellas haciéndose invisibles y la luna mutando de blanca a fuego suave, de ese que estás seguro que no quema solo da una calidez confortante, luego en el horizonte el azul y blanco fusionándose dando más luz al sol, los rastros de la noche ya desaparecidos. El dulce y bochornoso anaranjado iluminándole la piel.

Stiles no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, humedeciéndole los labios, era inevitable no llorar frente a tan hermosa vista, llena de comienzos y despedidas, de promesas y eternidades, llena de personas ausentes y otras lejanas pero cercanas, el vació que crecía en su interior aumentando al saber que ese era otro día de calvario.

Aún sentía los estragos del demonio en su cuerpo, no podía verse al espejo sin vomitar ni mirar a sus amigos sin sentiré miserable. A eso ya no podía llamarle vida, y por más que quería dejar de ir a ese mirador le era imposible no hacerlo, era como cuando estaba en la etapa de sonambulismo, solo que esta vez lo hacía despierto. Cada vez que le abrumaba estar en un lugar con demasiados recuerdos golpeándole o cuando discutía con su padre, se marchaba con ganas de estar solo y sus propios pies le llevaban ahí, como diciéndole que ahí pertenecía, que en ese lugar estaría tranquilo y a salvo, y tal vez fuera cierto, pero todas esas veces siempre eran los amaneceres, eso que veía con su madre cuando tenía cinco años, y justo eso era lo que lo hacía más difícil, estar en un lugar que le recordaba los momentos más felices que paso con su madre antes de que ella muriera.

Cerro los ojos un momento y respiro lentamente, llenándose del aroma a fresco pino y tierra, manteniendo a raya el ataque de pánico que pugnaba por apoderarse de él.

-Pescaras un resfriado- comento una voz a su espalda haciéndole dar un bricho de sorpresa. Reconociendo al dueño de dicha voz rápidamente y con torpeza se limpió el resto de lágrimas para girar la cabeza y enfrentarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogo mostrándose indiferente, intentando ocultar la desolación, lo cual sería imposible ya que con quien estaba hablando era un hombre lobo bien capacitado.

-Caminaba por aquí- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, Stiles entrecerró los ojos, probablemente le hubiese creído ya que eso es lo que hacen los lobos, andar por el bosque, pero no le creyó debido a que sabía que la manada llevaba turnándose el vigilarle tras la primera vez que había desaparecido después de todo el caos, tal vez lo hacían para asegurarse si estaba bien y no planeaba matar a nadie, y eso al principio le molesto, pero pronto entendió que más que precaución era por preocupación.

-Creo que deberías volver- recomendó el lobo aún a una distancia prudente de él- en serio puedes enfermar- insistió, y como por arte de magia justo empezó a sentir frio y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente siendo consciente de que no llevaba abrigo.

-Está bien- acepto resignado abrazándose a si mismo mientras caminaba hacía Derek que no dejaba de mirarle con cautela, entonces se sintió dolido. ¿Porque le miraba de esa forma?, ¿Acaso creía que era capaza de volver a dañar a alguien?, ¿Acaso no le creía que ya era el Stiles de siempre? – Sabes, deberías explicarme porque estás aquí, ¿porque se la pasan vigilando cada paso que doy?- estallo de repente con furia dejando un poco confuso al moreno.

-Stiles, solo se preocupan por ti- dijo con tranquilidad como si no le importara el enojo que estaba percibiendo del humano.

-Claro!, de ellos lo entiendo, pero ¿de ti?. Dime Derek, acaso crees que aún puedo hacerle daño a los demás, digo, es normal que me odies, pero creía que había quedado claro que ahora era el mismo de antes!- grito cada vez más molesto dejando fluir el dolor y coraje que le quitaban el aire.

-No, ya no eres el mismo de antes- respondió Derek mirándole fijamente, lo cual le hizo enfurecer más y saltar atrás frunciendo el ceño con todo el cuerpo temblándole más que por el frio por la rabia de la desconfianza del lobo.

-Vaya, gracias, ahora sé que realmente me odias y me vigilas y persigues para matarme si es que mi conducta comienza a tornarse extraña- espeto con los ojos rojos y húmedos.

-No Stiles, no me refiero a eso, nadie te odia y tú no eres el culpable de lo que paso, tu no volverás a  hacer daño a nadie- trato de apaciguarlo Derek dando un paso en su dirección hablando más claro y estirando la mano cerca de la suya.

-No Derek!, no quieras engañarme, yo sé que me odias, sé que todos me odian, yo mismo me odio, ¿crees que es fácil?, aun lo recuerdo, todo, ahora soy un monstruo - grito de nuevo dejando escapar las lágrimas por segunda vez, todo el odio y el dolor llenando el aire a su alrededor.

Derek negó con la cabeza acercándosele más, mostrando una mueca de disgusto.

-Stiles, nadie te odia, entiéndelo, tampoco te “vigilo” para hacerte daño, yo solo…-se intentó explicar el moreno fallando cuando las palabras más importantes debían salir.

-Ahí esta!, tu solo que Derek?, ¿solo temes por la manada y por todo Beacon hills?-

El moreno no pudo seguir viendo y respirando tanto rencor, no podía dejar que Stiles siguiera pensando que le odiaban, que él le odiaba, hundiéndose en su propio odio, así que decidido avanzo los pasos que le faltaban para llegar al humano y sin vacilación lo tomo por la muñeca pegándole a su pecho, rodeándole en un abrazo reconfortador, dejando que Stiles aún un poco confundido escondiera instintivamente el rostro en su cuello, permitiendo que le mojara la chaqueta con las lágrimas.

El frio desapareció en ese momento, igual que el dolor y las ganas de gritar, parecía como si los brazos de Derek fueran el lugar más seguro del mundo y también la cura más eficaz para la tristeza. Entonces ya no detuvo los sollozos ni las ganas de aferrarse a la camiseta del moreno, liberándose de todo lo que llevaba acumulado dentro.

-Ni…ni si…ni siquiera…puedo verme las manos…sien…siento aún…la sangre de ella en mi…estoy manchado Derek…estoy sucio-gimoteo con la voz completamente rota, quebrando así también el corazón del lobo, haciéndole sentir coraje hacia el maldito demonio que le había quitado la poca inocencia a el humano, a ese que había manchado su alma.

-Shh..Stiles... tú no tienes la culpa, tu no estas sucio- consoló Derek con su mano a medio camino a la cabeza del chico, dudando si acariciarle el cabello o dejarlo así, pero al final se decidió por la primera y con cuidado poso su gran mano en el cabello de Stiles, enredando sus dedos en las hebras castañas de este, acariciando con suavidad tratando de tranquilizarle, temiendo que le diera un ataque ya que sus latidos estaban comenzando a disparársele demasiado.

-Claro que si…ella…yo…su sangre…todo…Derek, estoy sucio, y jamás podre limpiarme…jamás!- siguió sollozando Stiles aferrando más su agarre a la camisa del moreno, temblando, lleno de odio a sí mismo.

Derek siguió acariciándole la cabeza y espalda, buscando una forma de hacer sentir bien a Stiles, mirando al cielo pidiéndole a quien quiera que manejara los hilos de la vida hiciera algo para que Stiles dejara de sufrir.

Y como si su suplica hubiera sido escuchada, el cielo comenzó a nublarse dando paso a pequeñas gotas de agua que comenzaron a mojarles el cabello. El lobo sonrió cerrando los ojos un instante para después separarse un poco de Stiles haciéndole levantar la vista y que se encontrara con la llovizna que les ofrecía la mañana.

-Esto Stiles, esto…- dijo Derek mirando al chico a los ojos para luego señalar con su índice al cielo- esto es para que te limpies- finalizo con cautela estudiando las expresiones de Stiles que ante esas palabras soltó un jadeo inclinando la cabeza atrás para mojarse el rostro, por alguna razón sentía que Derek tenía razón, que ya era el momento de limpiarse, de comenzar a eliminar eso que le manchaba el alma.

Separándose del lobo extendió también los brazos, dejándose empapar, recibiendo con gusto su purificación. Tal vez Derek no era la persona más habladora ni más expresiva, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que se sentía perder a tus seres queridos, sentirse culpable y sucio, él mejor que nadie sabía cómo se sentía Stiles, y por eso mismo lo había estado cuidando, siguiéndole para que no se dañara, llegando a este punto, evitando que el chico siguiera odiándose por lo que había pasado.

Ese momento en el que vio a Stiles tan frágil y perdido, intentando olvidar, queriendo limpiarse, justo en ese momento Derek comprendió que él también podía hacerlo, así que extendió los brazos e inclino la cabeza mojándose el rostro, respirando y abriendo sus sentidos, llenándose del olor a lluvia, tierra mojada, pino fresco, calidez y alivio, la calidez en su pecho y el alivio de Stiles.

Cuando bajo el rostro y abrió los ojos se encontró con un Stiles empapado, con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa trémula en sus labios rojos de forma curiosa. Él también sonrió mientras volvía acercarse al humano que lo alcanzo a medio camino para fundirse en un efusivo abrazo.

-Gracias- murmuro Stiles después de unos segundos.

-Gracias a ti- respondió Derek mirándole a los ojos, dejando un tierno beso en su cabello provocando el aumento de los latidos y un sonrojo en el chico.

-Así que después de todo eres un lobo acosador?- se mofo Stiles con cariño.

-Cállate o este lobo acosador te perderá en el bosque- respondió Derek dejando un beso en su respingona nariz antes de bajar a su labios y atraparlos suavemente, Stiles sonrió sonrojado correspondiendo enredando sus brazos en el cuello del lobo, dejándose probar y acariciar por este en esa danza cariñosa, disfrutando de la calidez de las manos de Derek en su cintura y de su boca explorando la suya. –Hay que volver, si no te dará pulmonía- alego el lobo al terminar el beso con otro pequeño, dirigiendo su mirada a la lluvia que aún no paraba.

-Está bien- acepto el castaño con un puchero pero tomando la mano del moreno entrelazando sus dedos comenzando el camino al sendero.

Derek no pudo evitar sonreír con tranquilidad y alegría al percibir el mejor humor del humano mientras le rodeaba de nuevo con sus brazos, pero esta vez por la espalda para hacer entrar en calor a Stiles, mientras que su corazón se hinchaba en calidez por los sentimientos del chico. Tal así parecía que no era una mañana lluviosa si no un verano lleno de calor y nuevos comienzos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y si quieren segunda parte dejar muchos kudos y comentarios sobre que les pareció jejeje okno, eso sería chantaje U.U, solo si les gusto dejen kudos y si no igual díganlo pero digan porque :D. Gracias por leer y bonito día. 
> 
> (Como ya es costumbre me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía :/, y sí, sé que en lugar de estarme disculpando debería poner más atención a los errores pero a veces se me pasan y no me doy cuenta hasta que lo leo cuando ya lo publique, sí, soy un fracaso, igual espero entiendan :D)


End file.
